<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almas destinadas by PndA_Fussshion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071536">Almas destinadas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PndA_Fussshion/pseuds/PndA_Fussshion'>PndA_Fussshion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no hero academy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PndA_Fussshion/pseuds/PndA_Fussshion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino es el poder sobrenatural inevitable e ineludible que, guía la vida humana y la de cualquier ser a un fin no escogido, de forma necesaria y fatal, en forma opuesta a la del libre albedrío o libertad.<br/>Pues el nunca pensó ser parte del enredado destino en el que se encontraba su pareja.....bueno, su no tan pareja ya que él nunca le perteneció, por que él solo deseaba aceptar a su otra mitad. </p><p>[Mundo sin quirks] </p><p>~~~</p><p>Las descripciones no son lo mío, perdón UnU<br/>Pero aviso que va a ser un poco de Kiribaku al principio, no soy fan de este ship ni mucho menos multishiper xd (Mi OTP Katsudeku / Dekukatsu) pero lo necesitaba para que la trama tenga sentido xdxdxd</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almas destinadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuki Bakugo es la persona que se me viene a la mente cuando escucho a alguien decir "perfección". </p><p>Aunque idealizar a mi pareja no es algo que está en mis planes, no puedo evitarlo. Él era todo lo que una persona podría desear, hasta más. Tenía tantas cualidades que de solo pensar en ellas me hacían sentir menos e insuficiente, pensamientos negativos que consumían mi ser pero que eran eliminados cuando me decía que yo era lo que necesitaba. Que no quería a nadie más, que no tenía comparación, que era especial.</p><p>Sería mentira decir que como relación nunca tuviéramos alguna pelea, sería una gran mentira porque sí las teníamos, aunque hace un mes habíamos empezado a pelear hasta por cosas pequeñas, cosas sin sentido. </p><p>Hoy habíamos vuelto a pelear, una pelea tonta diría yo, pero para él era lo suficientemente malo como para salir del departamento sin avisar a donde iría. </p><p>¿Preguntarle por su época de secundaria era algo malo?<br/>
Creo que no, sinceramente, porque si fuera algo de lo que no quisiera hablar, nunca hubiera mencionado el tema con anterioridad. Habíamos hablado en nuestras citas sobre cómo fueron nuestros días en la escuela antes de entrar en la universidad.</p><p>Él siempre conto varias experiencias junto a sus amigos, muy divertidas, a decir verdad, nunca pensé que se molestaría por sacar ese tema de conversación mientras cenábamos. </p><p>-Su genio es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-susurre, antes de que en mis labios se forme una sonrisa-pero es lindo ver cuando se pone en su modo tsundere. </p><p>Reí al recordar las veces en las que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas cuando intentaba actuar rudo pero lo único que conseguía era verse terriblemente adorable. </p><p>El cielo estaba oscuro al igual que la habitación, en mis manos había un té para tratar de calentar mi cuerpo y corazón. Termine de beber el té para dejarlo en la mesa de noche y acostarme en esa gran cama.</p><p>Un ruido me saco de mis planes, un pitido constante que posiblemente no hubiera escuchado si es que el departamento no estuviera en completo silencio. </p><p>-En serio, donde tiene metida la cabeza este chico. </p><p>Me levante perezosamente de la cama para dirigirme al lugar de donde provenía que sonido siendo el destino su estudio, su laptop estaba sin batería al parecer la había dejado prendida sin darse cuenta.<br/>
Busque el cargador por toda la habitación y cuando por fin lo encontré, conecte la fuente de energía a la máquina. </p><p>La pantalla se ilumino haciendo que mis ojos tuvieran que cerrarse, se me hacía demasiado brillante por haber estado bajo la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. </p><p>Tapando un poco mi vista busque la tecla para bajar la iluminación para así poder relajar un poco mis ojos de la luz que emitía la pantalla. </p><p>Un fondo de bloqueo del universo era lo que lograba ver. A Katsuki siempre le gusto ver el cielo con estrellas, era su pasatiempo favorito así que no sería sorpresa que esa fuera la imagen que tendría.</p><p>Negue con la cabeza antes de girarme para regresar a la habitación a esperarlo, posiblemente no tarde demasiado en regresar. Definidamente cuando lo haga pelearemos un poco más antes de dormir abrazados como otras veces.</p><p>Un suspiro de anhelo se escapó de mis labios cuando empecé a caminar hacia la puerta antes de que el sonido de un mensaje llamé mi atención, era su laptop, otra vez.</p><p>Suspire antes de regresar mi vista y acercarme para ver qué es lo que pasaba con la máquina. </p><p>-"La actualización comenzará en algunos minutos, el proceso podría tardar algunas horas”. </p><p>Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa antes de que corriera a la máquina para tratar de detener el proceso que se deseaba ejecutar. </p><p>-Joder, si esto empieza es posible que no pueda usarla mañana para trabajar. </p><p>Era obvio que cuando regresará y vea la computadora encendida, iría a apagarla dejando el proceso a la mitad, haciendo que continué más tarde.</p><p>Desesperado intenté ingresar la clave de acceso, pero ninguna de las que ingresaba era la correcta.  </p><p>-"La actualización comienza en 1 minuto”.  </p><p>Mi nerviosismo no hizo otra cosa más que empeorar y aunque seguía poniendo las contraseñas que creía correctas, me saltaba error hasta que solo me quedaba una oportunidad y no sabía que más poner.</p><p>Desesperado miré por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar una pista, hasta que vi su pulsera reposando en su estante de libros. Esa pulsera que siempre llevaba con él y que curiosamente hoy estaba ahí, mi entrecejo se frunció pues era algo raro que Katsuki la olvidará.</p><p>-"30 segundos restantes".</p><p>Esa voz me trajo a la realidad haciendo que me acerque al objeto para revisarlo y ver si encontraba algo que me diera indicios de ser una contraseña, cuando lo vi escrito.</p><p>17 – 07   All M. junior</p><p>Era lo que se lograba leer en la parte interna, no lo pensé demasiado y corrí a la máquina para ingresar lo que estaba escrito.<br/>
¿Y si no era esa la contraseña? Sería un gran error y no habría forma de solucionarlo. </p><p>-Oh.</p><p>Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver la página de inicio aparecer ante mis ojos, pero no me di mucho tiempo para analizarlo pues miré como la notificación de actualización se quedaba con pocos segundos antes de empezar así que le di clic rápidamente a cancelar, antes de suspirar con tranquilidad.</p><p>-Creo que lo mejor sería apagarla. </p><p>Fui al botón de encendido antes de percatarme que tenía algunas cosas abierta, así que decidí cerrarlas. Había muchas pestañas abiertas, pero logre terminar de cerrar la gran mayoría, hasta llegar al último icono abierto. </p><p>"Vídeos" se alcanzaba a leer en el explorador de archivos. </p><p>Le iba a dar al clic de cerrado cuando mi vista se encontró con varias carpetas, mi curiosidad me ganó haciendo que lea cada uno de los nombres de las carpetas. </p><p>"Movimientos de pelea"</p><p>"Vídeos de los idiotas"</p><p>"Caligrafía"</p><p>"Streams"</p><p>"Clases"</p><p>Me reía mientras los leía, algunas carpetas tenían nombres raros, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención. </p><p>"Pecas" estaba escrito. </p><p>Incline mi cabeza a un costado antes de subir una de mis cejas con confusión.</p><p>¿Pecas? Desde cuando pone apodos que suenen cariñosos.</p><p>Sin poder evitarlo, abrí la carpeta por curiosidad haciendo que cientos de vídeos aparezcan ante mi vista. </p><p>Muchos eran de duración corta, tal vez unos 59 segundos como máximo, mientras que otros parecían durar una vida pues su duración estaba entre los 25 minutos y la media hora.<br/>
La culpa cayó sobre mí, estas eran las cosas privadas de mi pareja yo no tenía derecho a revisarlas, pero aun así no pude evitar voltear a ver si Katsuki había aparecido o había regresado al departamento y cuando me di cuenta de que no era así me giré rápidamente hacia la pantalla.</p><p>Solo sería un vídeo, no había nada de malo en ello…solo uno y ya.</p><p>Retiré la silla hacia atrás antes de sentarme y darle clic al primer vídeo que apareció.</p><p>-¡KACCHAN!</p><p>El sonido fue tan fuerte e inesperado que me hizo saltar por la sorpresa.</p><p>-¿Kacchan?</p><p>No se podía ver quien lo había dicho pues la cámara enfocaba a Katsuki, así que lo único que lograba deducir era que Katsuki era ese "Kacchan".</p><p>-Deja de grabar, nerd de mrd-Dijo Katsuki mientras trataba de poner su mano en el lente para que vídeo se torne oscuro sin éxito alguno.</p><p>-¡Kacchan! Lenguaje.</p><p>-Si, si, como digas-volteo los ojos antes de girar la cabeza a un costado pues una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y no quería que nadie la notará, aunque había fallado en su intento.</p><p>Verlo sonreír, me hizo sonreír también. Pocas eran las veces en las que lo veía así, tan relajado y contento, que me hizo feliz el hecho de que pueda sonreír así junto a su amigo.</p><p>La cámara se movió junto con el que filmaba. Una montaña era lo que se lograba apreciar.<br/>
Frondosos árboles aparecieron en el vídeo, junto a pequeños animales que rondaban por ahí; el sonido de las a veces parecía resonar en el lugar y cuando la cámara termino por enfocarse, Kirishima quedó estupefacto por el lugar que estaba siendo grabado.<br/>
El cielo celeste se alzaba en lo alto, dando un aspecto de cuento de hadas. La vista, desde lo que parecía ser un acantilado, era lo mejor que sus ojos podrían observar.</p><p> </p><p>-Ahora sé porque le gusta mucho ir a sus caminatas, tal vez debería acompañarlo.</p><p>-Vamos, cuidado te caigas.</p><p>-¿Preocupado por mi Kacchan?-La cámara se giró para mostrar a un rubio con una risa burlona en su rostro.</p><p>-Quisiera, pero le prometí a la tía Inko que te llevaría sano y salvo, y ella como es tan generosa me prometió cocinar cocinar un curry extra picante por hacerle el favor de cuidar a su tierno angelito.</p><p>-¡No es cierto!</p><p>-Jajajaja no puedo creerlo ¡Te pusiste rojo!</p><p>-C-cállate.</p><p>El vídeo se cortó haciendo que el siguiente comenzará a cargar.</p><p>-Si que se lleva muy bien con él, vaya estoy celoso.</p><p>Un puchero apareció en mis labios antes de reír por mis palabras y esperar a que el siguiente vídeo empezará.</p><p>-Vamos, se nos hace tarde Kacchan.</p><p>-Vaya, parece que es el mismo chico.</p><p>-¡YA VOY!</p><p>La sala de la casa del rubio era lo que se podía apreciar, en el vídeo, también se encontraba Denki junto a Sero en el lugar. Amigos que había conocido gracias a Katsuki.</p><p>-Tal vez ellos sepan quien es el chico, debería preguntarles. </p><p>-Déjalo, está nervioso por lo de esta noche-dijo Sero con burla y lo suficiente alto para que cierto rubio cenizo lo escuchara.</p><p>-¡Claro que no cinta masking!</p><p>-Sep, está nervioso-apoyo Denki.</p><p>Una pequeña risa de fondo se logró a escuchar, el que grababa era el mismo chico del vídeo anterior, lástima que seguía sin la oportunidad de poder ver de al que parecía uno de los mejores amigos de Katsuki.</p><p>-Joder ya estoy aquí.</p><p>La cámara se movió rápidamente para enfocar al rubio con un traje formal, el pelo completamente arreglado y lo que parecía ser un ramillete en sus manos.</p><p>-HEY DEJA DE GRABAR.</p><p>Rápidamente, corrió hacia la cámara para poder apagarla y así esta dejara de grabarlo. </p><p>Se escucho un forcejeo de fondo antes de que el vídeo terminará abruptamente, no sin antes de que un sonrojo sea grabado exitosamente haciendo que no pace desapercibido ante los ojos rojos de su pareja. </p><p>-Todo un tsundere</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Habían pasado… ¿2 horas desde que inicio a ver los vídeos?</p><p>Dos benditas horas donde los vídeos que eran grabados solamente por una única persona, donde siempre veía a Katsuki con reacciones que el desconocía hasta el momento, donde podía ver una confianza más fuerte de la que él tenía con el rubio, donde podía ver como se comportaba de forma distinta con el chico del video…de una forma que no había expresado hacia él.</p><p>Los celos estaban presentes, era imposible no sentirse así. Podía ver cómo su pareja parecía estar embobado hasta el cuerno de aquel chico misterioso. </p><p>Cocinándole platillos especiales. </p><p>Bromeando con él o simplemente jugando. </p><p>Abrazándolo, mientras susurraba cosas bonitas.</p><p>Viéndolo como si no existiera algo más hermoso.</p><p>Diciéndole cuanto lo amaba.</p><p>Y lo más doloroso…besándolo cada que tenía oportunidad, con pasión, con cariño, con amor.</p><p>No es como si Katsuki no hiciera esas cosas con él, pero lo hacía de una forma distinta. Muy distinta, definitivamente era distinta. </p><p>Su pecho se oprimió con dolor, sus ojos estaban picando por las lágrimas que querían salir. Quería odiar al chico, definitivamente quería hacerlo, pero no podía. </p><p>Hasta ahora todo lo que podía escuchar y apreciar, le decía que el chico era un pedazo de cielo, una persona con hermosos sentimientos, una persona tierna, amable, cariñosa, comprensiva......una persona que tenía cegado de amor a Katsuki Bakugo. Su no tan Katsuki Bakugo….</p><p>Realmente se estaba dañando al hacer esto, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo. Debía parar, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo.</p><p>Ya solo quedaba un vídeo por ver ¿Realmente importaba si se detenía en ese momento? ¿Realmente cambiaría algo ver ese vídeo?</p><p>Sus manos temblaban, su respiración esta acelerada, cerro sus ojos antes de suspirar y dar clic al último vídeo que esa carpeta tenía.</p><p>-Si estás viendo esto o es por qué quisiste o.…realmente no sé de qué otra forma podrías verlo-una pequeña risa se escuchó, aunque no parecía sincera. </p><p>Ante la pantalla apareció él, el chico misterioso. El chico que podía sacarle sonrisas a Katsuki sin esforzarte, el que parecía amarlo con igual intensidad, el que con su risa parecía dejar embobado al rubio. Ahí estaba él, ahí estaba "Deku".</p><p>Ojos verdes, pero algo apagados se podía apreciar; cuerpo débil, sin fuerzas y de un color pálido, casi enfermizo luciendo áspera y fea. </p><p>Cuando pensó que por fin vería al que iba a tomar como rival, lo imaginaba de forma distinta pero definitivamente verlo con tubos conectados a su piel y en la cama de lo que parecía ser un hospital no estaba en sus planes.</p><p>-Realmente no quería grabar este vídeo, porque no quería que me veas así…débil, indefenso. Kacchan, realmente lo siento nunca quise que las cosas tomarán ese rumbo, sinceramente si fuera capaz de regresar el tiempo atrás lo haría-suspiro antes de continuar-no sabes cuando me gustaría poder verte, hablar mientras miramos las estrellas, abrazarnos en las noches frías, conversar de cualquier cosa…-dijo con ilusión-pero ya sabes los doctores quieren que haga el menor esfuerzo posible para mantenerme con vida, que horrible ¿No lo crees?</p><p>El estómago de Kirishima se revolvió, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, el chico que quería odiar estaba enfermo y tal vez en sus últimos de día.</p><p>-Quedarme quieto, sin esfuerzos para seguir vivir…vaya forma de vivir-rio sin ganas-joder, realmente no sé por qué hago esto si es posible que no lo veas-dijo bajando la mirada.</p><p>Un silencio inundo el lugar, Deku no hablaba, Kirishima estaba demasiado callado sin poder poner un orden a sus sentimientos e ideas. </p><p>-Kacchan....yo sé que no quieres que lo haga, pero no puedo cumplir con tu petición. Quiero hacerlo, vivir como lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora es un infierno para mí, vivir mi vida así es muy sofoc-</p><p>-¿Qué mrd haces?</p><p>Su voz hizo saltar al pelirrojo haciendo que cierre la laptop por inercia deteniendo el vídeo abruptamente. </p><p>Ahí estaba él......ahí estaba "Kacchan".</p><p>Rojo con rojo se encontraron, Kirishima no sabía que decir y Katsuki quería averiguar qué es lo que el pelirrojo hacía en su lugar de trabajo. </p><p>-Sé que estás molesto, pero no puedes ponerte a revi-</p><p>Sus palabras se cortaron de golpe cuando los carmesíes del rubio se concentraron en la pulsera que descansaba a escasos centímetros de la laptop. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa antes de mostrar enojo.</p><p>-¡No revises mis cosas mrd!</p><p>Se acerco a pasos largos hacia Kirishima, para alzar la mano y tomar la pulsera. Sus ojos se movieron hasta los de su pareja antes de hablar.</p><p>-¿Qué viste?</p><p>-......</p><p>-Mrd Kirishima ¿Qué viste?</p><p>-.......</p><p>-Mira no estoy para tus jueg-</p><p>-¿Kacchan?</p><p>El rubio se quedó en silencio, uniendo puntos rápidamente en su cabeza y entendiendo que es lo que había pasado.</p><p>-Nadie que te importe…me largo.</p><p>Se giro para dirigirse a la habitación, pero fue detenido por las manos del otro.</p><p>-Katsuki necesitamos hablar.</p><p>-No hay nada de qué hablar, suéltame.</p><p>-No, necesitamos hablar.</p><p>Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio antes de girarse para ver a su pareja. </p><p>-¿Qué paso?</p><p>-¿Qué paso de qué? ¿Puedes olvidarlo?-pregunto mirando a su pareja con recelo.</p><p>-Katsuki por favor, necesitamos hablar.</p><p>-Estamos hablando.</p><p>-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!</p><p>-¡PUES ENTIENDE QUE NO TE LO QUIERO DECIR MRD!</p><p>-¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! ¿ES QUE AÚN NO LO SUPERAS? EHH AÚN LO AMAS ¿VERDAD?</p><p>La pregunto dejo paralizado al rubio y la sorpresa invadió mi rostro haciendo que lo gire hacia un lado para que no vea mis ojos llorosos.</p><p>Una de las tantas cualidades que amaba de Katsuki era la honestidad, una de las cosas por las que me enamoré, una de las cosas que admiraba y me resultaba muy varonil…pero ahora no deseaba que fuera tan sincero conmigo. </p><p>Preferiría que me diga una mentira, no importaba si más adelante le dolería. Ahora eso era lo que necesitaba, lo que ansiaba para calmar mi mente y corazón, pero su mentira nunca llego.</p><p>Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza de mis ojos y me mordí el labio intentando detener un sollozo, fallando en el intento. </p><p>-Vas a decirme que es lo que está pasando aquí Katsuki.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>El calor del verano invadía la ciudad, la gente vestía sus ropas más sueltas mientras el sudor se paseaba libremente por sus cuerpos.</p><p>Una madre y su hijo iban de camino al mercado para hacer las compras de ese día. Su manito estaba bien agarrada a la de su progenitora haciendo que el pecoso se tomara la libertad de observar todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.</p><p>Hoy cocinarían Katsudon para el almuerzo, su madre decía que le encantaría y él no tenía la menor duda de que sería así.</p><p>-Escucha Izuku, quédate aquí en lo que compro la carne ¿está bien? No te vayas a ir con extraños.<br/>
-Está bien mami.</p><p>La mujer sonrío antes de mirar por última vez a su hijo y entrar a la tienda.<br/>
Izuku se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras esperaba a que su madre saliera con la carne que necesitaba para el platillo. </p><p>-Oi, tú, el cabeza césped.</p><p>Verde y rojo se encontraron por primera vez. El rubio se quedó estático en su lugar apreciando a la persona que tenía al frente, mientras el peliverde lo miraba con ojos curiosos.</p><p>-Mi cabeza no es un césped.</p><p>El rubio reacciono con sus palabras, acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro del niño que había conocido. </p><p>-Mmmm sí que lo es.</p><p>-No, no lo es.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-No.</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>Una pequeña risa se escapó del rubio mientras que el peliverde seguía sin entender el por qué.</p><p>-DIJISTE QUE SÍ-dijo antes de seguir riendo.</p><p>El color rojo invadió sus mejillas, mientras trataba de negarlo con rapidez. </p><p>-N-No, no es cierto.</p><p>-Claro que sí.....mira-dijo antes de tomar la mano del pecoso y arrastrarlo hasta un parque cercano separándolo de su madre.</p><p>-Izuku ya tengo tod-</p><p>El miedo invadió su rostro cuando no encontró a su hijo donde lo había dejado.</p><p>-¡IZUKU!</p><p>Desesperada comenzó a buscarlo en las tiendas cercanas sin éxito alguno, las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos mientras se lamentaba haber sido tan tonta como para dejar a su hijo solo.</p><p>-Hey ¿Todo bien?</p><p>Una voz llamo su atención haciendo que se giré para encontrarse con una mujer, posiblemente de su misma edad, con un hermoso cabello cenizo y una sonrisa agradable</p><p>-Por favor, ayuda, mi hijo-sollozo-é-él.</p><p>-Tranquila mujer, vamos respira-dijo acercándose a la mujer-ahora ¿tu hijo se perdió?</p><p>-S-sí, y-yo no sé-dijo mientras se calmaba </p><p>-Mmmm ¿Sera que tu hijo tiene el pelo verde, pecas, es tímido y curiosamente tiene una madre llamada Inko?</p><p>-¡SÍ! ¿LO HAS VISTO?</p><p>-Vaya, lamento mucho los problemas-dijo la ceniza antes de soltar una risa nerviosa</p><p>-Eh?</p><p>-Mi hijo llego con su nuevo amigo, diciendo que tu hijo te había pedido permiso para ir con él. Estamos en el parque junto con mi esposo, pero yo vine por unas bebidas para ellos y buscar a su madre. </p><p>-Muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte-dijo mientras volvía a llorar pero esta vez por felicidad de que su hijo se encontrará bien.</p><p>-Creo que será calmándote, vamos parece que los niños se están divirtiendo y sinceramente deseo conocerte-dijo mientras tomada a la mujer del brazo para llevarla hacia el parque. </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>-Kacchan ten cuidado, tía Mitsuki se va a molestar si es que se entera que estuviste en el techo</p><p>-Cállate estúpido Deku, sé lo que estoy haciendo</p><p>Mentira, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería impresionar al pecoso de alguna manera.</p><p>La pelota había resultado en el techo de su casa y sabía que Izuku últimamente había estado mirando muchas cosas relacionadas a los super héroes, en especial, aquel famoso héroe llamado "All Might". </p><p>Al rubio también le pareció interesante el nuevo mundo de temas relacionados a los super héroes, pero parecía que el pecoso había desarrollado algún tipo de obsesión con la serie pues era de lo que hablaba últimamente y eso no podía quedarse así.</p><p>Katsuki nunca perdería la atención de Izuku, menos por un personaje animado.</p><p>-¡La tengo!</p><p>-¿Tienes qué?</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. Mientras el pecoso veía como Mitsuki se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos, Katsuki no sabía cómo bajarse del techo llevando consigo la pelota.</p><p>Los pasos se escucharon más cerca para el rubio y sabía que cuando su madre se dé cuenta que está en el techo, le prohibiría hablar con Izuku por ser una mala influencia para el pecoso.</p><p>-Mrd-susurro.</p><p>Con la desesperación del momento intento bajar por un árbol cercano, sin percatarse correctamente donde pisaba. La rama cedió bajo su peso, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente hacia el suelo.</p><p>-¡KACCHAN!</p><p>Mitsuki había visto como su hijo caía hacia el suelo y corrió para ver cómo se encontraba.</p><p>-MRD, CARIÑO ENCIENDE EL CARRO TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR A KATSUKI A LA CLÍNICA.</p><p>-Kacchan por favor-sollozo-por favor no te mueras.</p><p>-No me voy a morir nerd-dijo con dolor.</p><p>-Niño malcriado-dijo la madre del chico mientras se debatía internamente la idea de si sería bueno tirarle un golpe en la cabeza con el estado en el que se encontraba el menor.</p><p>Rápidamente negó con la cabeza antes de voltear hacia el pecoso.</p><p>-Izuku, quédate con él. Voy a ir por el botiquín de los primeros auxilios.</p><p>-¡C-claro!</p><p>La mujer se paró y entró rápidamente a la casa, mientras que el pecoso se quedaba cerca de su amigo. </p><p>-¿Te duele mucho?</p><p>-Claro que no nerd.</p><p>Claro que le dolía, le dolía como el infierno, pero no podía demostrar debilidad o Deku no seguiría pensando que es una persona genial.</p><p>-Kacchan estoy muy preocupado-sollozo-¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?</p><p>-¿Qué podrías hacer por mí, tonto?</p><p>-Leí que los besos provoca felicidad porque estimula hormonas como la serotonina, dopamina y oxitocina.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>Que era lo que el estúpido nerd estaba hablando y por qué él no sabía nada del tema. Se supone que era el más inteligente de los dos ¿Por qué ahora Deku si parecía un nerd de verdad y no de mentira?</p><p>-Que los besos pueden reducir el dolor Kacchan.</p><p>-¿Planeas darme un beso?</p><p>-B-bueno, si es para que Kacchan se sienta mejor, claro que sí</p><p>Katsuki miro al pecoso desde el suelo, apoyo sus manos antes de levantarse alterando un poco al de ojos esmeraldas.</p><p>-K-kacchan n-no deberías pararte puede ser malo</p><p>-¿No me ibas a dar un beso? ¿Cómo me lo darás en el suelo?</p><p>-B-bueno, no sería tan difícil.</p><p>-¡¿HAH?! Cállate de una buena vez y haz que el dolor desaparezca.</p><p>Sin que el pecoso esté preparado tomo su rostro entre sus manos para así  poder plantarle un beso en sus vírgenes labios.</p><p>El rojo invadió el rostro del pecoso, pues con beso se refería a un beso en la mejilla, definitivamente esto no estaba entre sus planes.</p><p>El contacto fue breve pues se separaron cuando escucharon a la madre del rubio acercarse.</p><p>Esa noche, después del aborto, ambos se quedaron mirando las estrellas, recordando aquel beso….su primer beso.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>La relación de Katsuki e Izuku, el Katsudeku apodado por sus compañeros, era la clase de relación a la que una pareja espiraba a ser.</p><p>El amor que se tenían hacían que algunos sintieran celoso, mientras que a otros les parecía tierno y hubiera pocos que el tema era irrelevante. </p><p>Aunque su relación había tenido altos y bajos, habían podido superar aquellas pruebas para seguir juntos.</p><p>Hoy se cumplían 4 años desde que la relación entre el pecoso y el rubio comenzará. 4 años de amor, confianza y cariño sincero. 4 años donde sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban presentes y a flor de piel. </p><p>Katsuki estaba demasiado nervioso para su gusto pues se encontraba esperando al pecoso en el lugar donde lo cito para su aniversario.</p><p>En su bolsillo derecho ya hacia bien guardada una cajita con un par de anillos dispuestos a ser entregados esa noche.</p><p>-Kacchan ¿Esperaste mucho?</p><p>Verde con rojo se encontraron aquella noche estrellada haciendo que el rubio le sonriera antes de negar con la cabeza y acercarse su pecoso.</p><p>-No, ven.</p><p>Ofreció su mano, que fue tomada por el menor, para empezar a caminar hasta la pequeña mesa con velas que tenía preparado. </p><p>Aquella cena debía ser especial, debía ser perfecta. Preparó todo con anterioridad. El lugar, que fue donde se conocieron; la comida, que fue la primera que prepararon juntos; la música, que fue la que sonó en su primer baile y no menos importante la figura de acción de All Might edición especial que tanto amaba el peliverde. </p><p>-¡WOW! ¡Kacchan esto es realmente asombroso!</p><p>-Y eso que no viste todo nerd.</p><p>La velada comenzó entre una buena conversación y buenos recuerdos de momentos juntos.</p><p>Risas y sonrojos estuvieron presentes en la velada, junto con algunas lágrimas por parte del pecoso cuando el rubio se volvía muy sentimental.</p><p>Todo avanzaba de maravilla y para cuando ambos estaban en un silencio cómodo, recostados sobre el césped mirando las estrellas, fue que presiono con fuerza la cajita que tenía en el bolsillo. Tomo el suficiente valor para hablar y hacerle la petición que tenía en mente cuando Izuku hablo primero. </p><p>-Sabes Kacchan, nunca me cansaré de ver las estrellas.</p><p>-Eso ya lo sé nerd-dijo volteando la vista para apreciar la cara de su pareja.</p><p>Pero cuando lo hizo su pecho se sintió cálido y tranquilo. Las mejillas del estaban rojas, acentuando más sus pecas, sus largas pestañas se mecían suavemente en sus ojos, su respingada nariz lucia tan pequeña y sus ojos....oh vaya, sus ojos.</p><p>Parecían pequeñas estrellas, estrellas brillantes y relucientes. A Katsuki le gustaba acompañar al pecoso a ver las estrellas, porque eso es lo que le gustaba a su pareja pero ahora estaba más que fascinado ante esas estrellas que tenía por ojos, sus estrellas favoritas. </p><p>-Cierto, casi se me olvidaba. </p><p>Katsuki salió de su trance al ver como Izuku se paraba de su lugar para dirigirse a la mesa donde habían estado para regresar con una caja que parecía un regalo.</p><p>-Esto es para ti, espero te guste-dijo antes de sonrojarse.</p><p>El rubio se levantó con cuidado mientras acercaba la caja hacia su persona, abriéndola para revisar el contenido.</p><p>No esperaba encontrar aquello ahí, le parecía casi una ilusión, se sentía un sueño.</p><p>-E-es....</p><p>-¡SÍ! Espero te guste amor-dijo acercándose para robarle un beso-feliz aniversario.</p><p>-Jodida mrd nerd, te amo-dijo sonriendo.</p><p>-Te amo Kacchan.</p><p>El rubio dejo el regalo a un costado y se acercó al pecoso para tomar su cara entre sus manos.</p><p>-De verdad Izuku, no creo poder amar a otra persona como te amo a ti. Tú me  complementas de una forma tan perfecta que siento que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, demonios Izuku ¿Cómo es que hiciste que te ame tanto?</p><p>-K-kacchan-lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos-es más de lo que puedo soportar. </p><p>-¿Sí? Pues acostúmbrate, porque eso no cambiará. Te amo Izuku</p><p>Una risa de felicidad salió de sus labios, pero fue perdida en el tierno beso que se daban. Izuku llevo sus manos al cuello de Katsuki, mientras que este lo acercaba más por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él.</p><p>-Te amo Katsuki.</p><p>El beso se volvió más intenso, volviéndose un beso fogoso haciendo que tuviera que recostar al pecoso en el suelo. La temperatura de sus cuerpos subía y sentían como la ropa le incomodaba con cada segundo que pasaba.</p><p>Esa noche tuvieron una gran velada y aunque Katsuki no pudo darle el último regalo que tenía en mente, hizo una nota metal para poder darse más adelante.</p><p>No cuando el pecoso gemía su nombre en su oído cada vez que lo penetraba.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>La nieve se acumulaba en el suelo de la calle, las familias sonreían en sus casas por aquel hermoso ambiente navideños, todo parecía felicidad y amor....bueno no todo.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya estaba en el hospital junto con su madre, esperando el veredicto del doctor o como Izuku lo vía “su sentencia de muerte”.</p><p>El pecoso miraba por la ventana esperando los resultados, había investigado, lo había hecho y ojala pudiera borrar las cosas que encontró de su memoria.</p><p>Él sospechaba lo que podía estar pasando con su cuerpo, pero no quería admitirlo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.</p><p>Katsuki estaba en la sala de espera ya que el doctor solo pedía hablar con la familia Midoriya. Sus padres estaban con él, esperando los resultados del doctor, rezando para que nada grave sucediera con el  menor. </p><p>El primero en salir fue el pecoso, pasando rápidamente por el lado de los Bakugo sin saludar y perdiéndose por el pasillo.</p><p>Katsuki dio una mirada rápida a su madre antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza para que comenzará a correr atrás de su nerd.</p><p>Encontrarlo no fue sencillo, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber a dónde iría y agradecía internamente eso.</p><p>-Hey, entra te vas a enfermar.</p><p>-¿Importa?</p><p>El rubio miro el pecoso con recelo, definidamente las noticias no habían sido las mejores.</p><p>-¿Qué paso?</p><p>-Eso quiero saber…Kacchan-sollozo.</p><p>El rubio corrió a abrazarlo y el peliverde se dejó envolver en sus brazos. </p><p>-N-no sé qué hacer.</p><p>-Tranquilo cariño, todo va a estar bien lograremos hacerle frente a esto. Nadie podrá vencernos… ¿sabes por qué?</p><p>Una pequeña risa se escapó entre su llanto y el pecho de Katsuki se sintió cálido por poder escucharlo reír después de un tiempo.</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-¡Porque yo estoy aquí!</p><p>Una risa nerviosa se volvió a escapar de sus labios antes de que sus brazos se envolvieran fuertemente al rededor del rubio.</p><p>-¿Lo prometes?</p><p>-Te lo prometo nerd.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>El silencio reino la habitación cuando Katsuki llego a la parte de cómo se enteró de la enfermedad que padecía Izuku, pues al final ese era el nombre del chico misterioso, no era "Deku".</p><p>Varios sentimientos envolvían el pecho de Kirishima, no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar sobre la información que había recibido....solo se quedó ahí, callado en silencio.</p><p>-Eso es todo.</p><p>Volteo a mirar al rubio y sin poder evitarlo la pregunta salió de sus labios.</p><p>-¿El está muerto?</p><p>Se mordió la lengua cuando soltó la pregunta y rápidamente abrió la boca para disculparse, era obvio que lo estaba si no ¿por qué no estaba con él en ese momento?</p><p>-Lo siento no que-</p><p>-No. Él está vivo.</p><p>La respuesta fue como un balde de agua frío para el pelirrojo. No se esperaba esa respuesta, definitivamente no lo hacia</p><p>-¿Y por qué...?</p><p>El rubio miro el pelirrojo antes de suspirar e ir a la habitación que compartían.</p><p>-¿Katsuki?</p><p>El tono de voz de Kirishima salió tembloroso, su pecho se oprimió y trato de pensar de forma más positiva que podía.</p><p>Pero todo se fue al caño cuando vio al rubio salir con una mochila colgada en su hombro.</p><p>-Escucha, esto definitivamente no es tu culpa.....e-es mía-suspiro volteando a ver a otro lado-joder que difícil fue decir eso.</p><p>Kirishima no podía con la sorpresa que sentía, eran demasiado emociones para una sola noche.</p><p>-La enfermedad avanzó demasiado rápido, hasta el punto que no podía salir de cama-miro a otro lado mientras parecia que su vos se rompía pero rápidamente la aclaro-Había una operación que podía realizar, pero.....era muy riesgosa….¿riesgosa? Que digo, era un suicido-dijo con molestia. </p><p>El pelirrojo estaba atento a sus palabras mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta</p><p>-Solo el 2% de los que se sometían salían vivos, realmente vivos. Era sencillo o quedabas en estado vegetal o morías, pero no, claro que Deku pensó que tendría un poco de suerte.....y joder que la tuvo-dijo mientras una sonrisa sincera aparecía en su rostro-antes de irse tuvimos una pelea, realmente estaba muy asustado y angustiado no quería perderlo antes de tiempo….de haber sabido que la operación resultaría bien, yo….</p><p>Katsuki suspiro mientras miraba en otra dirección, no podía ver a Kirishima a los ojos. Eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, eso y dejarle el departamento. </p><p>-El vídeo….</p><p>-¿Lo viste? Bueno, da igual, pero sí. En ese vídeo me di cuenta que debía hablar con él una vez más....pero para cuando llegue al hospital, él ya no estaba. Al parecer se había puesto mal y lo transportaron a otro lugar antes de llevárselo para realizar el tratamiento.  </p><p>-El tratamiento ¿Era en otro país?</p><p>-¿País? En otro jodido continente.</p><p>Kirishima solo podía verlo, su mente estaba enredada al igual que sus sentimientos. Ya no sabía que hacer o que pensar. </p><p>-Lo único que dejo fue la pulsera, su pulsera, supuso que iba a desear algo de él aparte de los videos y claro que tenía razón el estúpido nerd-miro la pulsera en sus manos antes de guardarla en el bolsillo-pensé que murió, no recibí respuestas de su parte.</p><p>&gt;&gt;La universidad había empezado y el estrés se acumuló de forma estrepitosa, me fue mal en el primer ciclo así que plantee olvidarme de él, pero simplemente no podía. Todo me recordaba a su tonta cara….y ahí fue cuando te conocí…</p><p>A Kirishima se le corto la respiración y el sentimiento de dolor se hizo más intenso, sentía como su pecho era desgarrado por dentro mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. </p><p>-Tu personalidad eran tan parecida a la de él....que me fue imposible no idealizarlo a él en ti. </p><p>-N-no...</p><p>-Fui un idiota…pero eras tan parecido a él…y a la vez no.</p><p>La lagrimas que se habían esforzado por retener habían comenzado a a salir otra vez sin parar, definitivamente preferiría vivir una mentira a que escuchar la agría verdad.</p><p>-Hace 1 mes que me enteré que volvió a la ciudad, sano y vivo.</p><p>Kirishima se tapó los oídos sin querer escuchar más, las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas haciendo que voltee la mirada. No dejaría que Katsuki lo viera así.</p><p>El silencio fue llenado por sus sollozos, quería parar pero no podía, no podía detener esas gruesas lágrimas, no podía dejar de sentirse tan mal.</p><p>Intento controlar su respiración antes de hablar otra vez.</p><p>-S-sigue</p><p>-.....Nos reencontramos y hablamos, quería saber qué es lo que había pasado, por qué no se había comunicado conmigo junto con algunas cosas más. Lo solucionamos y luego comenzamos a encontrarnos. Al principio eran pocas veces pero cada vez se volvía más frecuente.</p><p>Kirishima mordió su labio intentando que ningún sollozo se escuche, no más.<br/>
-Él se enteró que estoy en una relación….-Katsuki suspiró antes de morder su labio y pensar correctamente las palabras que diría-Yo le dije que habíamos terminado y que entre nosotros no existía nada más.</p><p>Al final decidió sincerarse pues en ese punto creía que decir una mentira sería muy cruel mientras que para Kirishima el mundo se bajó sus pies.</p><p>-¿C-cuándo?</p><p>-….cuando salí del departamento, hoy en la noche.</p><p>-¿D-de verdad quieres intentar algo con él?-era bobo pero Kirishima no pudo evitar preguntarlo, su corazón estaba muy dolido y una pequeña parte de el no pudo evitar aferrarse al cariño que sentía por el rubio. </p><p>-Sí.</p><p>La respuesta, tan seria y sincera hizo que su mente colapsará, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Fue hacía Katsuki para tirarle un cachetada que resonó en toda la habitación.</p><p>-¡Quiero que te largues de aquí y no regreses!</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Con 29 años de edad, había logrado aquello que se propuso.</p><p>Ser un chef para banquetes, un chef medianamente reconocido. Había sido un camino difícil, pero por fin estaba viviendo su sueño, era feliz, realmente quería sentirse así.</p><p>Hace 4 años había pasado por una relación que termino con un final desastroso, pues acabo de la peor forma posible.</p><p>Paso meses difíciles que pudo ir superándolo poco a poco gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos que estaban junto a él. Agradecía enormemente eso, realmente lo hacía.</p><p>Miro a su alrededor viendo como todo tenía una decoración preciosa, realmente la boda era la mejor del año y había escuchado que los novios eran personas realmente agradables, ojala los hubiera conocido. </p><p>-Kirishima ¿los platillos están listos?-pregunto el organizador de la boda en la que se encontraba.</p><p>-¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo listo!-respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Perfecto, estamos apunto de empezar-dijo antes de salir corriendo mientras hablaba a través de un comunicador que tenía en la oreja.</p><p>Kirishima rio por la actitud tan seria del organizador ya que de cierta forma le recordaba a un robot y el movimiento de sus manos no ayudaba mucho que digamos al momento de tratar de negarlo.<br/>
Veía a la gente pasar hacia el lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia de unión así que solo tenía que esperar algunos minutos antes de que él empezará a trabajar.</p><p>Su trabajo era sencillo, pues se encargaba de dejar la comida lista para los invitados. Todo parecía ir perfecto, pues no faltaba ningún objeto para dar el mejor servicio.</p><p>Todo menos las ganas de ir al baño que sintió. Aunque intento aguantar lo más que podía no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto y con la necesidad de ir a un baño con urgencia. </p><p>-Hey ¿Todo bien chefcito?</p><p>Una mujer de un extravagante pelo rosa apareció en su campo de visión, realmente era una mujer hermosa. Tenía un lindo vestido color coral que se ceñía a su cuerpo haciendo que se le marcará una figura de infarto.</p><p>-Eso quisiera-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>-Ohh ¿ganas de ir al tocador?</p><p>Kirishima volteó a mirarla un poco confundido hacienda que ella suelte una pequeña risa mientras agitaba la mano en forma de negación.</p><p>-Olvídalo, olvídalo….Ve, yo te cubro.</p><p>-Oh, no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Eres una invitada-respondió con vergüenza.</p><p>-Nah, no lo creas-contesto mientras asentía con la cabeza-En realidad vine con una amiga, no conozco a los novios así que creo que no habrá ningún problema si llego un poco tarde a la ceremonia...pero con una condición.</p><p>-Eso es muy femenino de tu parte-dijo feliz por tener la oportunidad de ir al baño y haciendo que la chica suelte una pequeña risa-dime ¿Cuál sería la condición?</p><p>-¿Vas a estar ocupado después de esto?</p><p>-Mmmm no.</p><p>-Perfecto, esta noche me invitarás una copa.</p><p>Kirishima la miró con una ceja alzada antes de aceptar y salir corriendo hacia el baño más cercano. Había sido una propuesta rara pero por alguna razón le pareció interesante.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Se sentía mucho más tranquilo después de ir, salió después de lavarse las manos y emprendió su camino de regreso a su puesto. </p><p>-L-lo siento-escucho cuando se topó con una persona.</p><p>-No fue mi error, lo siento.</p><p>Se separo y vio a un joven vistiendo un traje blanco sobándose en la frente.</p><p>-No miraba por donde caminaba, lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso por lo que va a suceder-contesto el chico moviendo las manos con nerviosismo. </p><p>-¿Y eso?</p><p>-B-bueno es que hoy me caso.</p><p>-Ohh.....OHHHH TÚ ERES EL NOVIO-dijo reaccionando ante su error-lo siento.</p><p>Se inclino en forma de disculpa haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y negará con la cabeza mientras intentaba decir que no era necesario.</p><p>-Vaya, bueno, tengo que admitir que el lugar quedo hermoso.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, realmente también me gusto como quedo.</p><p>Kirishima miro atento al chico, su reacción le pareció adorable pues su sonrojo fue tanto que acentuó sus pecas.......pecas.......</p><p>La expresión de Kirishima se volvió intranquila mientras trabaja de hacer una lista mental de aquel "Izuku".</p><p>Sonrisa amable, sí.</p><p>Voz un poco aguda, sí.</p><p>Amigable, sí.</p><p>Pelo verde, sí.</p><p>Ojos verdes, sí.</p><p>Pecas, sí....</p><p>-D-disculpa.</p><p>-¿Sí?-sonrió.</p><p>-¿Cómo te llamas?</p><p>Al soltar la pregunta, Kirishima se percató que esta sonaba muy directa y podría ser interpretada de otra manera. Abrió la boca dispuesto a disculparse antes de que aquel pecoso lo detuviera. </p><p>-Tranquilo, no te preocupes-dijo amigablemente-Me llamo Izuku Midoriya, bueno aunque dentro de poco será Izuku Bakugo.</p><p>La risa alegre del pecoso junto con un fuerte sonrojo fue lo último que escucho y vio antes de desmayarse.</p><p>~~~~~~~~<br/>
Claro que sí era él y claro que se casaría con Katsuki.</p><p>La ceremonia de unión estaba llegando a su fin y Kirishima estaba desperado por que la fiesta también.</p><p>Había recuperado la conciencia hace poco y obviamente el pecoso se encontraba preocupado por él, buscando la manera en la que se podía sentir mejor. </p><p>Un suspiro cansado salió del pelirrojo antes de ver la escena que tenía al frente.</p><p>Katsuki e Izuku estaban declarando sus votos al mundo, mientras se veían con ojos cargados de amor y afecto. </p><p>Pensó que verlos juntos, le dolería lo suficiente para largarse a llorar pero se dio cuenta de que no fue así. Aunque el pecho le dolía un poco, no fue tan intenso como se lo imaginaba y estaba muy orgulloso por eso pero cuando anunciaron el beso de unión no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado. Él no estaba completamente listo para afrontar aquello.</p><p>Escucho los gritos de alegría y como la gente comenzaba a moverse al lugar de la recepción, su trabaja había iniciado así que se puso manos a la obra.</p><p>No fue muy difícil como pensó, para cuando baile de los novios había empezado él había terminado de ordenar todo. </p><p>Fue a la cocina a recoger sus cosas y estando dispuesto a irse, pues no le apetecía mucho estar en ese lugar.</p><p>-¿Ya te vas?</p><p>La pregunta lo hizo saltar en su lugar, encontrándose con aquella misteriosa mujer de cabello rosa.</p><p>-Eso no sería nada varonil de mi parte, deje un mensaje con mi número en la champaña que será dejada en tu mesa.</p><p>Kirishima no olvidaba el favor que le había hecho así que pensó que dejarle su número estaba bien pues así podían coordinar lo de su petición.</p><p>-Pero yo dije esta noche chefcito.</p><p>-En ese caso… ¿deseas acompañarme?-dijo con inseguridad.</p><p>-Contigo hasta al infierno-dijo coqueta-por cierto me llamo Mina o puedes decirme “el amor de mi vida”, como se te haga más sencillo.</p><p>-Yo me llamo Eijiro-dijo con un sonrojo por el coqueteo de la chica, era la primera vez que le sucedía. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A sus 97 años se dio cuenta que su vida no fue tan mala.</p><p>Aunque las cosas no habían salido bien con Katsuki, gracias a su boda logró conocer a la que sería la madre de sus hijos. Cosa que le sorprendió pues pensaba que era 100% homosexual.</p><p>Su amada esposa posiblemente estaba ordenado galletas para sus nietos, mientras él iba a visitar al que fue uno de sus mejores amigos en vida. </p><p>Tetsutetsu había fallecido hace dos años, pero él siempre iba a plantar flores a su árbol, al cual dejaba un origami de tiburón que a su amigo le encantaba realizar. </p><p>Agradecía que en vez de lápidas en ese cementerio se hayan comenzado a plantar árboles nutridos con los restos de los fallecidos.</p><p>Aunque la idea sonaba un poco creppy, sentía que de alguna forma él seguía entre los vivos, seguía a su lado. </p><p>Que, con rodear aquella madera del árbol con sus brazos, podía abrazar al que fue su amigo en vida y al que, estaba seguro, será su amigo después de la muerte.</p><p>-Nos vemos en una semana Tetsubro-dijo mientras acariciaba el árbol.</p><p>Comenzó su ya conocida caminar hacia la salida del lugar, estar rodeado de todo ese paisaje verde era realmente agradable, de cierta forma no se sentía frío ni fúnebre. De alguna manera extraña se sentía vivo, bello, tranquilo y cálido.</p><p>Unos sollozos hicieron que su caminata se detenga de manera abrupta, la voz parecía ser de una niña pequeña que sonaba asustada y Kirishima sin poder evitarlo fue directamente hasta el sonido, encontrándose a una pequeña niña de ojos y cabellos castaño.</p><p>-Hey ¿Todo bien?</p><p>La niña miro a Kirishima antes de negar con la cabeza. </p><p>-Es que me perdí y no encuentro a mi madre-dijo antes de volver a llorar.</p><p>-Hey tranquila, tranquila. Te ayudaré a buscarla-dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>-¿De verdad haría eso?</p><p>-Claro que sí, vamos vamos-dijo ofreciéndole su mano. </p><p>La niña miro dudosamente su mano antes de tomarla con recelo. </p><p>-¿Recuerdas el último lugar donde estaba tu madre?</p><p>-Sí, pero no sé por dónde ir…¡pero mis pies me pueden llevar hasta ahí!</p><p>-Eso es genial, andando no hay tiempo que perder-sonrió</p><p>La niña asintió con una sonrisa, al sentirse segura de tener un acompañante y comenzaron a caminar.</p><p>Demoraron unos minutos antes de llegar a dos árboles grandes, teniendo atado una cita en cada tronco. Una verde, otra naranja</p><p>-¡Son esos!</p><p>La niña soltó su mano antes de salir corriendo para abrazar a un árbol y luego a otro.</p><p>Kirishima se quedó ahí mirando como la niña estaba feliz de haberlos encontrado, para segundos después ver aparecer un joven, de cabello y ojos negros, y acercársele para regañarla por haberse ido sin dar explicación.</p><p>Posiblemente era su padre aunque no se parecía en nada.</p><p>-¡Mahoro!</p><p>La vos de un niño que era muy parecido a la niña se acerco corriendo hacia ella antes de abrazarla y llorar de angustia.</p><p>El niño definitivamente se parecía a ella, pero el joven no…¿Será que si es su padre?</p><p>-Sí es su padre, bueno es su padre adoptivo</p><p>El pelirrojo volteó la mirada encontrándose con una joven de pelo blanco y ojos negros. Aunque pensó que se enojaría con él por haber dicho ese pensamiento en voz alta, ella solo sonrió de manera comprensiva</p><p>-Y yo soy Eri, su madre adoptiva</p><p>-Eijiro Kirishima-respondió con nerviosismo </p><p>-Vamos no te pongas así, aquí entrenos. Yo también fui adoptada</p><p>Kirishima la miro con asombro ante su respuesta, era algo que no se esperaba pero se percató que ella no tenía ningún problema contando eso así que él tampoco tendría problemas con eso.</p><p>-Por cierto, muchas gracias por traer a Mahoro con nosotros.</p><p>-No hay problema, no fue muy difícil.</p><p>Eri sonrío en silencio al igual que Kirishima antes de que ambos voltearan la mirada a los niños, los cuales parecían estar hablando con los árboles mientras su padre los observaba con una sonrisa. </p><p>-¿Viene de visita?-pregunto rompiendo aquel silencio cómodo para iniciar una conversación</p><p>-Sí, a un viejo amigo.</p><p>-Vaya eso es lindo, espero mis amigos hagan eso por mí.</p><p>Kirishima no pudo evitar sonreír antes de preguntar</p><p>-¿Los árboles de tus padres adoptivos?</p><p>-Así es, solemos visitarlos una o dos veces a la semana. A los niños les encanta visitar a sus abuelos….y a mi esposo a mi igual.</p><p>-Se escucha que su familia fue buena y unida.</p><p>-Lo somos, realmente mis padres fueron la esperanza que necesitaba-comento-gracias a ellos es que pude vivir una vida tranquila</p><p>-Me alegro oír eso.</p><p>-Muchas gracias-sonrío-¿Tiene esposa o hijos?</p><p>-Sí, una hermosa esposa y 3 hermoso hijos-dijo con una sonrisa recordando cuando a sus bebés-también soy abuelo-dijo orgulloso.</p><p>-Debe ser el abuelo cool.</p><p>-Eso espero-dijo antes de reír.</p><p>El ambiente era cálido, se sentía relajante y para nada forzado o incómodo. Las aves volaban por el cielo y una brisca agradable envolvió sus cuerpos. El sol aún estaba en lo alto así que la combinación fue perfecta.</p><p>-Ellos fueron personas muy geniales-comenzó a contar, tal vez se debía al hecho de que él fuera quien trajera a Mahoro a salvo o el hecho de que se sentía cómoda hablando con el señor pero Eri sentía que podía contárselo y desahogarse con él-siempre les gusto mucho cuidar de niños, en realidad a mi me terminaron adoptando después de varios sucesos infortunados. </p><p>Kirishima escucho atento y se giró para darle a entender que tenía su atención, se veía que la chica cargaba con algún peso invisible y quería tratar de ayudar con eso.</p><p>-Fui feliz estando con ellos, siempre fueron protectores conmigo y amables también-suspiro-vivimos buenos años juntos e hicieron que Mahoro con Katsuma tuvieran buenos momentos a pesar de no ser sus nietos, aunque solo los conocieron muy poco.</p><p>&gt;&gt; Papá estudió para ser profesor de jardín mientras que padre fue médico pediatra, realmente eran felices ayudando a los niños. Cuando papá no pudo seguir ejerciendo de profesor comenzó a ayudar en un orfanato, donde conoció a Mahoro y Katsuma. Luego los conoció padre y al final mi esposo y yo.</p><p>&gt;&gt; Padre amaba consentir a esos dos pequeños cada que tenía oportunidad así que cuando se enteró que los personajes favoritos de su caricatura iban a tener un evento en la ciudad planearon llevarlos. Para este punto Kota y yo ya estábamos haciendo los papeles para adoptarlos-dijo mientras reía con vergüenza-, nos habíamos encariñado con los niños y para este punto todos los considerábamos como parte de la familia.</p><p>&gt;&gt; Padre solicito el permiso que el orfanato gustoso acepto y los 4 se fueron al evento, se la pasaron genial siendo un día perfecto….hasta que ellos aparecieron-dijo con rabia-unos terroristas habían secuestrado todo el lugar con los niños adentro y las cosas se salieron de control.</p><p>&gt;&gt; Ellos amenazaron con lastimar a los niños y mis padres no lo pensaron, solo actuaron. Sinceramente no sé muy bien lo que paso pues la policía no quiso nunca dar completamente el testimonio-suspiro intentando calmar su respiración y llanto-Solo sé que dieron hasta el último suspiro por derrotarlos, y vaya que lo lograron….aunque ellos no sobrevivieron. </p><p>Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un llanto silencioso salió de sus labios, Kirishima le sobo la espalda antes de abrazarla para darle consuelo.</p><p>Eri se aferro a sus brazos, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y agradeciendo mentalmente de que los niños con Kota estén lo suficientemente lejos para que no la vean así.</p><p>-S-Sé que debería superarlo, por que ya paso un año y medio desde el suceso…pero….</p><p>-No tienes que forzarte a superarlo cariño.</p><p>Eri subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Kirishima antes de negar con la cabeza.</p><p>-Tú sanaras cuando sea correcto, no tienes que forzarte a hacerlo. Si sientes que aún duele no te presiones a no sentirlo pues solo te causaras más daño-dijo sobando su cabeza-debes intentar pensar en los momentos buenos que vivieron y que su forma de morir fue heroica por que vamos….¿quién haría eso? Fue muy varonil por su parte.</p><p>Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la menor haciendo que Kirishima se sienta bien, pues había logrado que una persona se sintiera bien y era un sentimiento que no tenía explicación.</p><p>-….gracias….yo realmente lo necesitaba, lamento las incomodidades que pudo causarle-dijo mientras se separaba y agradecía.</p><p>-Para nada, fue lindo que confiarás en mi para contármelo. Se ve que eres una persona de gran corazón y sensible.</p><p>Eri sonrió mientras se limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas que aún quedaba.</p><p>-Me gustaría amar como lo hizo mi papá Izuku.</p><p>Kirishima abrió los ojos como platos ante la información y no pudo evitar preguntar.</p><p>-¿Izuku Bakugo y Katsuki Bakugo?</p><p>-¿Los conoció?-pregunto emocionada.</p><p>-Bueno…solo a Katsuki y un poco a Izuku, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerlo un poco más.</p><p>-Estoy segura de que papá Izuku le hubiera encantado conocerlo igual.</p><p>Kirishima sonrió antes de sentir como alguien deseaba llamar su atención.</p><p>-¿Le gustaría almorzar con nosotros?</p><p>-Ohh Mahoro, lamento lo que mi hija pero…¿le gustaría hacerlo?-pregunto Eri-También puede invitar a su familia, como un agradecimiento por lo que hizo por mí.</p><p>-Ya te dije que no hay nada de que preocuparse, pero acepto gustosamente. Solo tendría que hablar con mi esposa.<br/>
-Ohh claro claro-dijo mientras sacaba de su cartera una tarjeta-me avisa si se puso, pero si no se puede hoy podemos dejar la reunión para otro día</p><p>-Claro ¿por qué no?-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras posaba su mirada en los árboles.</p><p>Los giros del destino eran extraños en algunas ocasiones, casi siendo misteriosos a veces. Pero cuando veía esos árboles junto con las cintas atadas alrededor de sus troncos se dio cuenta de algo.</p><p>Las almas destinadas existían y él lo había presenciado, aunque sea en escasos momentos, a dos almas luchar por estar juntas.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>